Valerious
by Lady16Darkness
Summary: Anya Isabella Adelaide Valerius who been with the Vaseria vampire hunting group ever since she was 15 year old, now must face Dracula and along the way she realises her feelings for who? On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 ; Transylvania**

"Anya, hurry" She appeared in the doorway, the cold didn't bother anyone except some people. The man who called her, was named Boris, after the late gypsy king Boris Valerious.

He was leader of an experienced vampire hunting group which consist of his two brothers, Alexander the weapon designer and Raphael, the supernatural knowledger, he knew any creature's weakness (not all supernatural creatures). Victor and Ronald are back-up hunters for Boris and his close friend Anya. Raphael is married to a woman named Brita who he has a daughter with named Claire Rosalia Valera, who 2 years old.

Anya Ileana Valerius, wearing a brown coat with dark blue fur along with short sleeves, underneath she had a dark blue upper chest jacket, gold patterns on the sleeves and jacket, with a white blouse on which had black patterns on. Black high heel boots reaching above her knees, woren on top of her black riding trouses which are attached to her corset, her corset was completely black-brownish and very similar to Anna's but slight different.

Anya came out while putting on her brown gloves which kept her hands warm and made sure her belt was done up as she had her sword, pistol, knife on her.

"So Boris, what are we going to do today?" she asked while walking with him through the village which began to get cold. Boris turned to her and smiled before repling

"We going to kill a werewolf"

**Elsewhere**

Dracula was in his study, the end of september was near and soon he would need to write his guest invitations, this would take long. His study was quite big as it was apart of the libarian room and allowed him some piece of quiet. A knock on the door was heard and he spoke

"Enter" The door opened to a young beautiful woman wearing a navy blue gown which reached the floor and flowed outwards, her long black hair covered some of her shoulder and reached her waist. Dracula looked up and smiled at the sight as she approached him, she smiled back before stopping and opening her mouth.

"My lord, me and Alina, Aria are going to feed, would you like me to bring someone back for you?" she was so shareful and she always knew what he wanted.

"Yes, please Selena" she bowed before leaving.

**Back in Vaseria **

"Okay, sorry I screamed" Apparently Alexander screamed but Boris reveals it was Raphael, also he destroyed Anya's pistol by accident by letting the werewolf stamp on it.

"_I_ didn't _Scream_ like a girl, Okay!?" He seemed very offensive but everyone knew the truth, Raphael was a sissy girl when it came to fighting the supernatural.

"LOOK OUT!" everyone looked up and saw three vampires flying towards the village with the black-hair in the front. Everyone ran towards their homes except Boris, Raphael, Ronald, Anya, Alexander and Victor who stood their ground and got their weapons ready.

Anya screamed as the redhead picked her up by the collar and flew up while Ronald and Alexander shot at the golden-head, Raphael shot at the black-hair while Boris ran and grabbed at Anya legs so she wouldn't be fed upon by them. The black-hair flew up to the redhead and called her "Alina, stop messing around" Anya who struggling, is let go and drops onto Boris who groans from the landing but is happy she safe.

The one known as Alina calls the black hair "Selena" and laughs as she dives after Anya who runs into the food stand while Ronald and Alexander shoot down the goldenhead one through the wings and she falls through the village house roof. Selena dives after a village man before sinking her fangs into his neck which lead to her flinging his body onto the ground before seeing the sun rise and she hid in the barn, Alina hid in the well.

"The Sun" Anya stood up from the food stand as she spoke out, Boris looked around as people came out from the homes.

Slowly, very slowly, Anya and Boris walked towards the well and stopped to look at each other before looking in however they both saw nothing but darkness and Raphael looked at the sky while walking towards Boris before seeing the sun disappear and said

"Um….Boris and Anya" Out of nowhere, Alina flung herself out of the well and on the way, she grabbed Anya with her left foot by her left wrist. Alina laughed out loud with insanious laughter before looking at Anya who gasps and replieing

"Do you like to fly Anya?!" Boris who was knocked back, aimed his gun before getting to his feet and Anya grabbed her knife from her boot and slide Alina foot which caused her to fling Anya forward before Selena grabbed Anya by her left foot with her right foot and Boris aims his weapon at Selena's ankle before shooting a silver bullet which pierced her ankle that caused not only pain but let Anya go who fell onto an village roof before sliding down and holding onto the roof pipes.

Anya flips backwards before smacking her head into the tree with a dark purplish-blackish bruise appearing and bruises her body slightly before landing on her feet with a relief sign, Boris runs towards the church before firing bullets at Alina who falls into a village house with her wings teared by the damage and Anya runs into a villager's house along with locking the door and turning around before gasping to see Alina, she hissed

"Hello Anya" before crawling along the ceiling but let go while shapeshifting into her human form, her brown-auburn hair pulled back into a her split ponytail, wearing a revealing red gown with gold jewelly and revealing some of her well medium-swell breasts with a smirk on her crimson lips,

"Nice to see you too, Alina"

**Meanwhile**

Ronald and Alexander approached the house that the goldenhead fell into, the frightened villagers ran from the house, The noises of feeding reached their ears and before they knew it, the y were flung back by a force of wind by the golden-head while she flew to a balcany of an village house along her pulling out silver arrows from Alexander automatic crossbow and landing on the balaster before shapeshifting into her human-form, her golden-brown hair long and very wavy along with her wearing light yellow bra-like top with long arm-sleeves length floor which had tints of bright yellow, her trouses were very similar with the same material, she flung the last silver arrow to her right as her wounds healed.

"Did I do something to you in the previous lifetime?" Anya asked Alina as she backed away from her, Alina kept walking forward with her eyes turning crimson red.

"_Don't play coy with me, Anya"_ Anya turned around, quickly and unintentionaly breaking the door before gasping to see Alina in front of her, Alina said with a smirk

"_I know what lurks in your lusting heart_" Anya back backwards and spoke with threatening,

"I hope you have a heart, Alina because someday someone going to drive a stake through it" Alina hit Anya across the face which resulted in Anya back-flipping onto the ground through the the broken-board window, Anya ran towards a different another house.

The bride was proving to be a difficult one as she hissed happily at Ronald and Alexander, Selena flew by and told the golden-head to stop the hunters while calling her "Aria", before flying off with her black-hair whipping in the air. Aria turned her attention back to Ronald and Alexander before responding,

"Too bad…...so sad" Alexander points to the church which gives Ronald an idea,

Anya runs into a tavern only to find Alina sat, holding a glass of blood from a dead tavern owner before Alina said

"_30 years old,...perfectly aged_" Anya turned around to see Selena in human form, her gown floor length and arranged around her while her black hair covering part of her left shoulder even her sleeve, Selena responded

"Hello Anya, my dear" Anya turned around to Alina in front of her, drinking the glass of blood before Anya backed away however Alina and Selena soon followered.

Aria continued on hissing at Ronald with her fangs fully unleashed and eyes bright yellow before Ronald ran towards his weapon only to be shoved brutally by Aria who shapeshifted, continued until he was knocked out which caused her to fly into the dull sky with a cheerful smile but Ronald got up only to pretend to be knocked out before grabbing his weapon which was near him and Aria, in anger flew towards the village with the intention of possibly killing the hunter.

"The only female of the vampire hunters" Selena said before Anya raised her arm to hit her but Selena caught the arm in the her hand, vice-grip but not hard. Anya gasped, which caused her to kneel on her both knees and Alina moved her long curly hair out the way which revealed bared her neck fully before Selena says

"I can feel fresh blood pulsing through her veins!" Anya made a noise of fear, she scared.

"Here she comes!" said Alexander who pointed while Ronald ran for his life to the fountain of the Vaseria church.

"_I want first bite!_" Alina protested but Selena hissed angrily at her, telling her to back off, Selena leaned in with her fangs enlengthened and so close to biting Anya. Ronald dipped his weapon into the bowl of the church and turned around before Aria reflexes kicked in which allowed her to dodge the shots but one shot hit her leg which caused her pain but also her sisters who felt it, let Anya go before shapeshifting into their vampire forms and hissing viciously at Anya before flapping their wings, shooting out the house and rejoining Aria before escaping while they moaned about the pain while Ronald catches his breath.

The Villagers came out of their hiding places such as their houses and Boris, Victor, Ronald, Alexander and Raphael regrouped before realising that Anya missing before they heard a soft voice.

"I'm not dead" She appeared through the people, her clothes ruffled and her her hair messy while she regained her composure however they noticed she had a darken bruised on her forehead which she felt no pain and

they all smiled while reunited.


	2. Chapter 2 Ballroom

Alina is with long hazel brown curly hair and amber coloured eyes, her outfit is like Aleera's.

Selena is Transylvanian with long straight black coal hair and navy blue eyes, her outfit is similar to Verona's except the collar.

Aria is American like Alina with long wavy light brown hair and brown eyes, her outfit is similar to Marishka's except less Gypsy as Aria isn't Gypsy.

Boris is Transylvanian with brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes similar to Van Helsing's, he wields an rifle with blessed silver bullets.

Victor is Transylvanian with brown hair shorter and brighter brown eyes

Raphael is Transylvanian with dark brown hair shoulder length and hazel eyes, he is very much like Velkan Valerious

Alexander is Transylvanian with sandy coloured hair and blue eyes, he is very much like Carl.

Ronald is Transylvanian with sandy coloured hair and brown eyes

Chapter 2

Shelter and Dracula

"Are you sure you can't feel that bruise?" Boris said to her while attending to her bruise on her forehead, Anya nodded and tucked her curly hair behind her ears so Boris can look at the wound much clearer.

"Why do you hate Dracula?" Anya asked with wondering why

"We don't, Anya, It's just…..We are just protecting the village" Boris replied

Meanwhile

The ice around the coffin which was stone and hard, the figure in the coffin melted the ice before launching forward with shrieking "ARIA!", he landed on his feet before swarm of bats flew around his body before flying upwards to the ceiling.

Selena was feeding Aria blood which, after pulling out the silver-blessed-arrow, healed her wound while Alina was thinking of ways to torture Anya, Alina hated her for unknown reasons unless she was after her master, Count Dracula.

Selena helped Aria to her room so she could rest so did Alina while Dracula headed to his study where he jumped out of his window, transforming into his vampire beast form, where he headed to the village for blood,

He caught his prey, so unfortnate, the blood tasted so sweet and delicious gave him warmth instantly. He walked towards the Valerious castle where his enemies kept themself, especially that woman, she is so beautiful with her long curly brown hair and brown eyes.

Was he falling for her? No, he was immortal hollow person, he couldn't feel emotions like humans.

Anya walked from the armory room to her bedroom, her friends continue to talk about their plan of attack, though they wait until Dracula would attack again, she laid down on her sized-bed with feeling tired and nackered while thinking about what Alina said to her,

"_I know what lurks in your lusting heart, Anya_" Anya didn't like or love Dracula but wanted to know why everybody hated him, everyone knew the story about his battle with his former family.

She closed her sleepily eyes, her chest moving up and down in a steadly movement, still in her today clothes,

Weeks later -

The one attack by his brides again proved too much stress for him, which caused Boris to call a meeting in the armory room, with his brothers sitting on his right and Anya on his left.

"I'm going to Rome, The Vatican for us" She spoke, Boris couldn't believe it, she wouldn't go alone, not with that monster out there who make Anya his new bride.

"Anya, you're not going alone, We are all going with you" She smiled as they were going with her, she abit scared that Dracula might come after her or his brides, especially Alina.

"That's it then, I'm afraid, we going to have to go to Rome, The Vatican" Everyone nodded and left the room to go and pack for the trip, weapons and clothes while Alexander got the carriage, which was red with black stripes, the wheels are said to be made of harden wood that would only be broken by an werewolf or Dracula, ready before packing his things. It took only 2 hours for everyone, first Boris and Anya then second Raphael and Ronald, finally third Alexander and Victor to leave.

They left the village to the journey, through the cold freezing weather and bumpy ride, Alexander was shaking that something might jump out and attack them. Boris and Anya were on top, reining the horses while chatting about his aim, the others were inside the carriage, chatting about the brides. The sky darkened from a light blue to midlight blue, the night sky, everyone was starting to get very tired before stopping, the next day they were off again.

It was beginning to show the clouds cover the sun, Boris heard something that was also heard by Anya, whooping in the air made Boris grab his rifle then made sure that his rifle was loaded.

"Guys, We got the problem!" Boris shouted to his brothers inside the carriage, they grabbed their weapons, loaded with blessed silver bullets.

Anya screamed as Something, Alina in her vampire bat form, grabbed her by the collar and flew into the sky, higher while Boris aimed his weapon, fired a bullet that pieced her foot, the one that was carrying Anya who fell only to sit on one of the black transylvanian 6 horses, Boris looked behind him as he heard another shriek, Selena flew forward as she knocked him onto the pipes were he holded for his dear life.

All of an sudden, an old abandoned dangerous bridge came up, with some wood cracked and missing, the brides remained airborne above in the light blue sky, gasping and hoping then the horses jumped with Boris screaming and Anya as well while being forced into the air along with the carriage before regaining ground,

"_Selena, my love, I want you to bring that hunter woman to our summer palace for 'All Hallows Eve', make sure she not harmed or injured, okay?"_ Selena remembered her master order, the brides flew after the carriage, after their target.

Anya manage to climb back into her seat before helping Boris up, back into his seat, before Alina lunged at them which caused Anya to dodge out the way only to hold onto the side of the carriage, dangling with Alexander and the others opening the door to help her while Boris was hanging onto the foot hanger before Raphael and Victor pushed him back into his seat with his feet in the air.

Boris and Anya moved so they were on top of the carriage before one of the lighting lantern were knocked to which caused fire to spread before Boris yelled "JUMP!" His brothers, himself and Anya jumped while the chain broke before the carriage blew up with the horses escaping.

Later on

Anya wondered around for Boris with an worried expression on her face, she found his brothers, they were okay though Alexander was moaning before being told to shut up by Raphael, she smiled, brotherly love. She found him with an bruise and cut on his forehead and cheek though the blood was only little while the bruises gave him alittle headache, his rifle was destroyed by the flames from the carriage.

Ronald captured all horses while his brothers took one however Anya heard a twig snap before turning around to nothing before being hit around the head which hit an big grey rock before landing then Selena grabbed her ankle with her left foot along with transformed into her vampire bat form, flying into the air with joining Alina before she let out a massive laugh which alerted the hunters who saw their friend get kidnapped, Boris ran after her "Anya!" to the clip however stopped as his brother joined him to see Selena and Alina fly off to the direction of Budapest with Anya in their clutches who hung upside down.

"Anya" Boris whispered, they all saw the city Budapest and where they were going.

Later on

Walking through the city to come to an walk-alley way before an something landed, her amber gown with her amber jewelly and eyes along with long curly hazel brown hair which curled outwards, Alina smirked before leaning her nailed finger out with moving left to right

"Tsk, tsk….so much trouble to my master…..so much trouble" she spoke then Boris replied

"What do you want?"

"The master is giving you an invitation to his precious masquerade ball which is tomorrow night in Budapest, he will dance with his new bride, Anya Valerius" Alina laughted before flinging herself up into the air over the stone grey wall with her laughter echoing.

"_Please, Anya, be safe"_ Boris thought as his brothers did.

_Dracula Summer Palace, Budapest, Hungary, Europe _

_31st October,_

The room full of guest, dancing and laughing while drinking and enjoying the performance going on. Then the song ended and everyone began to clapped before they got into position and then the woman in a black dress with a veil over half her face and long black gloves upto her above elbows, began to sing as she turned around.

Anya with her eyes closed, wearing shaded pink ballgown with boned bodice and trained skirt featuring trim of dimensional braid and pinkish embroidery hooked onto her long White glove finger with her gloves reaching her above albows, mask with pink-purple colored stones and her crown gold with design, pink-shiny earrings attached to her ears, stood in front of Dracula who wore his entire outfit: All black Hussar style coat with black millitary frog closures, black cossack style coat with braid closures, copper/Aubergine crystal sheer lining with signed gold cape on top and a gold mask on his handsome face, ready to dance began with both their right hands connecting and then they turned to spin before spinning again with Anya back against Dracula chest, his right hand on her right hip and her left arm\hand outstretch with his left hand gently grabbed onto then she turned to his right as she outstretched before walking back however Dracula outstretched his arm to only wrap it around her waist and pull her really close to him with the only sound coming out of her mouth is a gasp. Dracula pulled his mask off with his left before taking off Anya's with his right hand, he then pulled her closer before taking her lips with his own but Anya opened her eyes and muffed a noise of shock and disgust before Dracula pulled away only to dip her forcibly and fast, hard then said

"How does it feel to be a puppet on my string?" Dracula pulled her before placing his right hand her mid back while she places her left hand on his right arm above his elbow and her right hand in his before moving as Anya says

"I won't let you have or trade me, Count" Anya said with disgust as she danced back then forward towards Dracula as they both spinned as Dracula began to talk

"I have no intention of trading you, And if I know the Vampire Hunters, which I do...he is not planning on making a trade, either, Neither of us has ever settled for half" Then Dracula dipped Anya forcibly again with her gasping again from the roughness.

Out of nowhere a group of hooded men appeared above them, wearing masks and costumes underneath. Boris came to the front and Alexander whispered to him,

"Ah, There they are" Dracula turned Anya around as she says

"You make my skin crawl" she said with disgust before Dracula pressed his face next to Anya left side neck and said

"This is not all I can do with your skin" he then mouth/kisses her neck as Anya turns her head away and tries to shake the feeling off.

"Alexander, I need you to do something" Alexander looked at him shocked before saying

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Boris saw the acrobats. Both Dracula, Anya and everyone spinned in the dance before Dracula and Anya danced in front of a large mirror as Dracula dipped her who looked at the mirror to only see herself in it and nobody else which she discovered this moment that everyone in the room are Vampires.

"Don't we make a lovely couple?" he said to her as he looked down at her before she said

"Oh my god" as he pulled her up,

"I'm looking for a new bride, Anya Someone strong and beautiful" he said to her, Boris killed the red vampire acrobat before swing outwards meanwhile Dracula and Anya stopped dancing as he pulled her closer to him and pulled her right gloved arm over his clothed left shoulder as he said

"One brief moment of pain and we can be together forever" Anya sild her right hand down his chest until she got to where his heart should be beating yet not and she says

"You have no heartbeat" She looked into Dracula's eyes then he dip her slowly onto his knee as he say

"Perhaps...maybe it just needs to be rekindle" then he trace her vein, through her revealing breast-swells then onto her throat where he leans back where he opens his eyes that now change to light blue and his top-row teeth become fangs while his bottom are sharp razors meanwhile Boris switched swings before grabbing onto the next one before cutting it and swing down towards Dracula and Anya who sees him while Alexander eyed the fire-breather vampire before running forward and pushes the vampire who breathes fire onto Dracula who pulls away from Anya as he drops her and turns around, hissing in anger before grabbing the vampire and throwing him to the other side while Boris grabbed Anya who stood up-right and free from Dracula spell.

Both of them land on the balcany and he lets go of Anya, then shakes her

"Anya, Anya, Anya" She shook her head before she made a sound of anger as she pulled off her earrings and then tries to pull her hair free from the elegent bun but only her front bangs are free,

"Oh Anya, Oh Anya, Oh Anya" both of them walk forward to see Dracula saying Anya name and without his cape on, thats on the fall burning, Boris goes to pull her but the doors open and Dracula smirking, turns their heads to Alexander, Alex, Ronald being pulled before Dracula but they surprise him by escaping as they were taught by Boris.

everyone taking off their masks to reveal their vampire selfs and Boris shouts "RUN" to Anya but she grabs a spike-ball-chain weapon which she waves but Boris grabs her and runs with "COME ON" and everyone ran after them while Dracula stayed, they ran up the stairs where they locked the doors and met up with Alexander, Ronald, Alex who kept going on about "Now I know whats it for, Now I know whats it for", in his hands some kind of light chemical thing which Anya knows about before they jump through the colour glass window with Alexander leaving behind his creation but the thing went off and every vampire was killed except Dracula and Selena. Alina and Aria.

The five of them swam to the ground where they saw Dracula and Selena, Alina, Aria in their bat forms along with their known laughs before they met with Victor who sat waiting at the carriage before they got in and headed back to Transylvania, Vaseria.


End file.
